Perfect Shinobi
by sebastianm101
Summary: What is the perfect shinobi? Emotionless, ruthless, merciless, or powerful. This all of the above and that is the correct way to describe Ryu Hitomi. Watch as she is placed on Team 7 and how she overcomes her clan, her emotions, and her heart.
1. The Beginning

**Okay, this is my second fanfic. Welcome to the shinobi world everybody. I am sebastianm101 and I hope that you enjoy reading.**

"Hi"—speaking

" _Hi"—thinking_

" **Hi"** — **action**

(Hi)—author's note

XXXXXXX—line break

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. The Naruto plot belongs to the creator.

Any information I get off of Naruto is from the manga or the anime.

Okay, now let's begin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What was once a regular peaceful night was now turning into chaos. A large fox with an incredible dark and vile chakra is wreaking havoc in the Hidden Village of the Leaves, Konoha. With its nine red-orange tails destroying the buildings and the homes of the civilians, shinobi are spread throughout to save anybody they can.

As people would know, there was a young boy that was born during this chaotic event. His name is Uzumaki Naruto, son of the Fourth Hokage Namikaze Minato and the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero Uzumaki Kushina.

However, what people did not know was there was a special clan who was on the front lines of the war with the Nine-Tailed Fox. This clan was at the very front of the lines before the Uchihas and the Hyuugas.

These clan members are known as the perfect shinobi due to being merciless, ruthless, and loyal to anyone of their own members.

This is the clan of the dragons, the Ryu Clan.

A dragon is graceful yet powerful, majestic yet hideous to those who oppose them.

What will happen when Team 7 has the Ryu heiress on their squad? Will things change or will everything remain the same?

Things will be different in the lives of Konoha and the members of Ryu Clan.


	2. History and Growing Up in Ryu Clan

**Now that I have the prologue out of the way, let's start with the real thing. Please give me reviews on what you think or what I should do to make things better. Enjoy readers.**

"Hi"—speaking

" _Hi"—thinking_

" **Hi"** — **action**

(Hi)—author's note

XXXXXXX—line break

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. The Naruto plot belongs to the creator.

Any information I get off of Naruto is from the manga or the anime.

Okay, now let's begin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a complex that is on the east side of Konoha, lies the Ryu clan. The Ryu clan is one of the most powerful clans in Konoha. The Ryu clan is a prideful clan; they don't say it with their words, but rather through their techniques and fighting skills.

The members of this clan are shinobi, doctors, or merchants. It was important that the dragon followers become either three of these professions, so that they won't have to rely on a village most of the time.

In order to understand the clan one must know the history of it.

Long ago, there was once a man who was nothing but a traveler. He was in the woods with only a loaf of bread to eat. As he was walking, he suddenly heard a noise in the bushes. He went towards the noise and saw the most wonderful sight. There was a white colored dragon with the most intense lavender eyes. He saw that the dragon was hurt and decided to give it the last piece of bread that he had.

Once the dragon consumed the bread, there was a bright light that flashed before the young traveler. The dragon was back to its former glory levitating off the ground.

The dragon looked deep in the soul of the traveler and spoke with a powerful tone, "Because of the kindness that you have shown me, I will take your body so that you will have the strength that you need to better your life."

The dragon turned into a spirit and entered the traveler's body. The traveler suddenly felt powerful and his eyes began to change color. What was once a typical brown eye color was now bright lavender.

The traveler felt this amazing power pulsing within him.

After a few months, he started to build a clan which paid respect to the dragon. The clan was known as Ryu. From then on, the traveler was named Ryuunosuke.

However, he could not rule the clan alone. He created people from the blood of the dragon with certain distinguishing features as his subordinates. These people had other dragons in them from certain elements in nature. These dragons are:

Fire Dragon

Water Dragon

Wind Dragon

Earth Dragon

Shadow Dragon

Ice Dragon and

Lightning Dragon

Those born of the fire dragon have bright red hair with orange eyes that symbols the bright flame of their hearts.

Those born of the water dragon have blue hair with light blue eyes that symbols the flowing of power in their veins.

Those born of the wind dragon have sky blue hair with grey eyes that symbols their free spirit in their bodies.

People born of the earth dragon have dark brown hair and green eyes that symbols the stability of their minds.

People born of the shadow dragon will have black hair and black eyes that symbols the darkness of their heart and soul.

People born of the ice dragon will have grey hair with grey eyes that will symbol their personality which is cold as ice.

Lastly, people of the lightning dragon will have bright blonde hair and yellow eyes that symbols the paralyzing stare they give off to their opponents in battle.

The White Dragon would have all the power of these elements which makes them the leader of the clan.

Decades later when Ryuunosuke was dying of old age, he gave out two important rules for his clan to follow. The first would be that there will always be a tournament for his dragon subordinates. The winner of the tournament will go on to be the next Ryu leader. The second rule was more of a prophecy. Ryuunosuke stated that when his soul would go in the afterlife, the spirit of the white dragon would go into the next body of the Ryu clan.

These rules have been followed for many decades and not once have they ever been broken.

After a little more than a century, there has finally been a child born with white hair and lavender eyes. That girl's name is Ryu Hitomi. Her father Ryu Hiroku is the present leader of the clan and has the power of the Shadow Dragon inside him. Unfortunately, his wife was dead to due to the childbirth. Hiroku could not be any more proud that his child will be the next Ryu leader by the age of 18.

By the time that Hitomi was toddler, it was already seen that she would be the prodigy of the clan.

Her intelligence and shinobi skills were superb. She far surpassed the kids of the Leaf Village academy. Her intense training started at the age of three because she had started to walk early and started throwing kunai and shuriken almost perfectly.

Hitomi's father and personal trainer made her start practicing genin level jutsus and clan jutsus when she was five. As expected of the heiress and prodigy of the Ryu clan, she practiced them perfectly.

However, due to the harsh training of the five year old, the Third Hokage and some of jounin were a little skeptical of it. There have been meetings with the Hiroku and the Hokage revolving around Hiroku's daughter. Every time the meetings would end, Hiroku would always end up winning the argument.

For the first time the Hokage wanted to have a meeting with the proclaimed heiress and prodigy of the Ryu clan.

The Hokage always had a kind heart for children and did not want to see the young girl doing the training that was practically meant for chuunin.

The Hokage walked into the Ryu compound and saw many different hair and eye colors. This was surprising because at of all the clans in the Leaf Village, the Ryu clan all looked different yet the same.

The Uchihas had their typical raven colored hair and onyx colored eyes, the Hyuugas had their dark brown hair and pearl colored eyes, and the Inuzukas had their regular brown hair and red downward shaped triangular marks on their faces.

Once the Hokage went to the leader's mansion, the maid had shown him and his anbu guards to the meeting room.

In the meeting room sat the five year old heiress in the front and her father Hiroku right next to her.

As the Third looked at the heiress, he let out a sharp gasp that went unnoticed by the guards, but noticed by the child heiress.

' _This girl. The look in her eyes shows that there is nothing there. It's completely unemotional. There is no look of anger, sadness, happiness, or anxious. It's just nothing. What has he done to this girl?'_

"Hitomi-san-"

"Please do not call me so familiar like Hokage-sama. I do not know you all that well for you call me san or by my first name. In this house and compound, you shall call me Ryu-san."

The look on the Hokage's face was one of shock.

"Very well Ryu-san. Tell me, what do you think of the training that you are doing so far. Is it too difficult for you?"

In a clear but dull voice she answered, "It is to be expected. The training that I receive from my father, Ryu-sama and my personal trainer is as it should be. I have absolutely no complaints. If for whatever reason that I die from the training, then that only means that I was weak and should have no reason to live."

It was nothing but silence in the room. Nothing could be heard, not even ones breathing.

The Hokage took his chance to respond, "In the Leaf you will have a chance to study in the academy. It will be at a steadier pace. I just want to make sure that you are well taken care of. I worry-"

"There is no need for you to worry about me. Truth be told, I can actually care less about what happens to you Hokage-sama" she says without a hint of remorse for what she just said. "As an heiress and the future leader to the Ryu clan, my first loyalty is to my father Ryu-sama, secondly it is to the clan, third it's to you Hokage-sama, and last is to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. That is how my life will go, and I plan to keep it that way. If the topic of this meeting is only going to continue about my training and nothing else important, then I will have to ask you to leave. I am late for my training by 7 minutes and 37 seconds."

The Hokage was surprised at her words and her facial expression as she said them. Her face did not show regret or anything as she told him how she felt. It was purely nothing there.

As the Hokage and the guards left the Ryu compound, there was only one thought in his head.

' _That girl is truly the example of a perfect ninja.'_

(Okay people that's it for now. I hope that you guys enjoyed reading the fanfic. I will update as soon I can. Please leave good reviews and some ideas as well. Thank you.)


	3. Friends or Foes

**What's up? This is sebastianm101 coming to you with a new chapter. So far I only have 1 review, but I also have a good amount of followers and readers who have put this fanfic in their favorites. I won't give up. I also have another account on quotev. It's under the same name. Please enjoy.**

"Hi"—speaking

" _Hi"—thinking_

" **Hi"** — **action**

(Hi)—author's note

XXXXXXX—line break

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. The Naruto plot belongs to the creator.

Any information I get off of Naruto is from the manga or the anime.

Okay, now let's begin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the early morning of the Ryu compound, lies a young girl. The girl had waist length white hair with white bangs coming to her chin, and loose hair that was tied with hair balls. She wore her basic ninja outfit which consisted of a black jacket with a turquoise undershirt and black pants.

She was sitting with her legs cross in the middle of her indoor training ground. As she continues with her meditation, a maid enters the room.

"Hitomi-sama, it is time for you get started on your day. Your academy orientation will start soon. Ryu-sama is upstairs waiting for you to have breakfast with him."

Hitomi opens her lavender eyes and stands up. She walks to the stairway without giving the maid any acknowledgement. As she made her way to eating room, Hitomi looked out the window to see some of her clan members.

She made it to the eating room and saw her father sitting at the table with white rice and miso soup in front of him.

"Good morning Ryu-sama." says Hitomi.

"Good morning." says Hiroku.

"Today is the academy orientation. You finally made it to genin. Although, if I had it my way, you would have been much higher than a weak genin. I want to hear nothing but excellence from your jounin sensei. You will be the perfect ninja in every way. As soon as you are done with the meeting of your teammates, you will begin your duties as heiress." says a stern Hiroku.

"Of course Ryu-sama."

Once the two had finished their breakfast, it was time for Hitomi to make her way to the academy. As she was walking, she started to observe the daily lives of the citizens. She noticed all of the joyful smiles on each face and the positive tones in their voices.

' _Pathetic. Their power and strength is similar to an academy student. They're not even at genin level. The least the Hokage could do is have some of his ninjas be in disguise as a villager.'_

When she was walking she noticed an unfamiliar villager. He had grey hair with black eyes and glasses.

' _Strange, I've never seen him before. Also, his charka is dark and intense than any of the shinobi in the leaf village'_

As soon as that though came to her, it completely disappeared.

When she arrived at the academy she went straight to her classroom, and noticed that she was the only one inside. She sat in the back beside a window and pulled a book with a pen inside.

Inside of the book is a list of names with pictures of the Ryu clan members. As an heiress, it was her responsibility that the people of her clan are all treated equally and the crimes that they commit within the clan should be punished accordingly.

As she was doing her duties more people started coming in. After thirty minutes had passed she heard loud pattering of feet coming towards the room.

"I'M FIRST!"

"I win again Sakura." says a tired Ino Yamanaka

"Dream on, my foot was at least an inch ahead." says an out of breath Sakura.

"Have you always been this delusional?"

Sakura ignored what Ino said and focused her attention to the boy that was sitting down.

She quickly starts to run towards the boy while ignoring a young blond that was trying to gain her attention.

"Hey Sakura" says a loud Naruto.

"Move it!" Sakura pushes Naruto out of the way. "Good morning Sasuke-kun. Mind if I sit next to you?"

Ino suddenly comes towards Sasuke and Sakura and grabs Sakura's arm. "Back off forehead I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun."

All of a sudden fan girls from every corner started coming towards the sitting area and arguing about who gets to sit next to Sasuke. Hitomi couldn't concentrate on her work so she decided to put everything away and just observe the drama that was about to happen in front of her. Even though one will not be able to tell on her face, she was quickly becoming annoyed with the situation.

' _This is a joke. How are all of these students supposed to become ninjas when they are acting like toddlers? At this point, I won't be able to complete my assignments.'_

Naruto had enough of being put down by the girls and decided to do something. He jumped on the desk that Sasuke was on and both of them decided on having a glare contest.

"COME ON SASUKE-KUN! BEAT HIM UP!" the fan girls yelled.

All of a sudden a boy that was in front of Naruto accidently pushed Naruto into Sasuke causing them to kiss.

"AAAAHHHH" Sakura's inner self yelled. "This is outrageous. I was supposed to be Sasuke-kun's first kiss. Naruto will pay for this."

Sasuke and Naruto broke apart and started choking.

As Naruto was still choking, he suddenly felt danger around him. He turned around to find all of the fan girls including Sakura and Ino giving off killer intent.

"Naruto, you are so dead." said Sakura with anger in her voice.

"Wait it was an accident, really!"

"You're finished." As Sakura and the girls were about to demolish Naruto…

 **SMACK**

There was a hand that blocked the punch that was about to hit Naruto.

The whole classroom turned to see the person that blocked the punch. The one who blocked the punch was none other than Hitomi.

"Hitomi-chan?!" Naruto yelled.

"Please do not refer to me so familiar like. I do not know you and I wish to not know you."

"Then, why did you save me then?"

"I only did this to stop the ruckus that was causing me to put a stop to my work. I've had enough of this nonsense."

"Hitomi-san move out of the way! This has nothing to do with you." yells Ino.

As soon as that was said, there was a cold chill in the air. Everyone in the classroom was quiet and the attention was on the fan girls and Hitomi. Everyone could feel the killer intent that was radiating off of Hitomi. When Sasuke looked at Hitomi, his eyes widened.

' _That look in her eyes. How could someone like her have the look of death in her eyes? She's suspicious." Sasuke thought_

"Yamanaka-san, Haruno-san when anything or anyone disrupts my duties as heiress it does become my problem. Now you can either sit down and be quiet or I can take my katana and I can remove your tongue and sow your lips shut with my senbon and wire. The choice is really up to you."

Sakura, Ino, and the fan girls are shocked by what she said and the fear was definitely visible on their faces. Before anyone could say anything, Iruka-sensei came into the room and told the students to sit down. Naruto sat next to Sakura who sat next to Sasuke. Behind them was Shikamaru Nara who sat next to Ino who sat next to Hitomi.

"As of right now, you are all genin. You will be required to take on tougher mission. Right now I will place you on teams." Iruka says with a smile on his face.

As he gives out the list of names, he goes to the last one.

"Team Seven will be Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Ryu Hitomi. Those are the teams. Your senseis will be arriving after one hour."

"Ugh Iruka-sensei? Why does an awesome ninja like me have to be in the same group with a slug like Sasuke-teme." yells an angry Naruto.

"Sasuke had passed all of his tests with perfect scores. Naruto you got the worst scores. In order to have a balance in the team, we place the person with the worst scores with the highest."

"Just make sure you don't get in my way dobe." says Sasuke with a dull tone.

"What was that?!" questions an angry Naruto.

"Quit it Naruto, sit down!" Sakura scolds Naruto.

All of the students left the room to either get lunch or go outside to talk. Hitomi went for a walk near the academy to get some fresh air when she heard the conversation of Naruto and Sakura.

"Naruto, you're annoying." Sakura left Naruto calling out Sasuke's name.

Hitomi saw Naruto leaving with a disappointed and hurt look on his face.

There was only one word that Hitomi thought of the situation.

' _Pathetic.'_

Naruto sits down on top of a building and starts to think about what he can do. As he's thinking he spots Sasuke eating lunch.

Naruto attacks Sasuke from behind and leaves becoming Sasuke by using the transformation jutsu. Naruto goes to where Sakura is begins his mission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the room, Sasuke was tied up.

' _Damn it. I let my guard down. How was he able to use a replacement jutsu and then combine it to form a full shadow clone jutsu?'_ (AN: I really don't know if that is how it happened. Sorry if it sounds weird.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Sakura and Naruto were about to kiss, Naruto had a bad feeling in his stomach.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto ends up running away from Sakura. "I'll be right back!"

"I had no idea that Sasuke-kun was so shy. Maybe he needs a little time to get ready." Sakura says blushing heavily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto quickly ran towards the bathroom. Because of his ailing stomach he had to stay in there for quite a long period of time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was walking in the area that Sakura and Naruto were previously. Sakura spots Sasuke and begins to have an excited look on her face.

"Sasuke-kun you're back! Don't be so shy you bad boy! Are you ready because I'm ready to go?"

Sasuke continues to walk past Sakura.

"Ah, wait a minute." Sakura says confusingly.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke turns around to Sakura.

"There you go changing the subject again. Anyway Naruto only picks a fight with you. Well, it's not like I can blame him. He doesn't have a father or mother. Nobody to teach him right from wrong. If I pick fights, my parents would yell and punish me. He does whatever he wants. He's selfish and bratty. He's all alone."

Sasuke's full body is turned to Sakura and he gives out a deadly glare to her. "Alone, isolated." Sasuke whispers.

"What?" Sakura questions Sasuke nervously.

"It's not about your parents scolding you. You have no idea what it means to be alone."

"Why are you saying that Sasuke-kun?"

"Because, you're annoying" Sasuke says with anger in his voice.

Sasuke leaves Sakura with shocked and hurt look on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Sasuke was leaving Sakura, he comes across Hitomi standing with her eyes closed and hands folded.

As he was walking towards Hitomi, she said something that made him stop and turn towards her.

"No matter what you do, you're clan will not come back. You're wasting your time on seeking revenge on what you're older brother did all those years ago. Besides, your parents were going to die anyway." she says without a hint of remorse.

"You have no idea what you're talking about. You have no idea what I've been through! You still have your clan and parents! So you should…"

"I don't understand because I don't wish to understand Uchiha-san." Hitomi finally opens her eyes and points her lavender orbs right into his soul. Between the stare off of the two, there is a cold chill in the air that blows through their hair.

"I only say this because we are on the same team now Uchiha-san. I will not let your useless revenge plot ruin my goal. If for some reason it does, they you won't worry about getting revenge because when we leave for a mission, I will make sure your death will look like an accident." Hitomi leaves Sasuke with those troubling words.

Sasuke doesn't look back at Hitomi because he knows that her threat was a promise. As much as Sasuke himself doesn't want to admit, he is scared of Hitomi's presence. He makes his way back to the academy and runs into Naruto.

"How did you escape so fast?" Naruto asks nervously.

"I used the escape jutsu. It's a basic jutsu. Why did you do it, transform into me?"

"I just wanted to test my strength for bit." Naruto and Sasuke begin to go for a battle but then Naruto had to go back to the bathroom due to his stomach. Sasuke finally returns to the classroom of the academy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura is sitting down on a bench depressed. She starts to think about what Sasuke said.

' _So this is how Naruto must feel. The next time Naruto comes back, I'm going to be nice.'_

Naruto comes towards Sakura while whining about his upset stomach.

"Hey Naruto, want to go back to class together?" Sakura says with a forced smile.

Naruto stops and stares at Sakura confused. He thinks it's a trick, but as soon as he was about to say something, his stomach acts up again and he runs away from Sakura.

Sakura shocked at what Naruto did begins to get angry and yells, "DUMB NARUTOOOOOOOOO!"

(Well, that's it for right now. I'm sorry that I updated so late. Please review and I'll update more chapters for you guys. Arigato.)


	4. Introductions and Tools

**Hey guy, I'm back again with another update. School is starting next week for me so updates will be a little slow. I will try to do as much updates as I can. Well let's get started with the show!**

"Hi"—speaking

" _Hi"—thinking_

(Hi)—author's note

XXXXXXX—line break

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. The Naruto plot belongs to the creator.

Any information I get off of Naruto is from the manga or the anime.

Okay, now let's begin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the lunch break was over, the four genin went back inside of the academy to wait for their sensei. What they hadn't planned on, was waiting for almost two hours.

"Ugh, this is so unfair!" Naruto yelled. "Why do we have to wait so long? Other students have their senseis and I bet they are already on some cool secret mission. Iruka-sensei is gone too. HOW MUCH LONGER ARE WE GOING TO HAVE TO WAIT!?"

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed. "We already know those things okay. Stop being so annoying."

As Naruto and Sakura continue to groan about how late their sensei is, Sasuke is sitting at his desk quietly and Hitomi is meditating. Hitomi broke out of her meditation when she heard a desk moving across the room.

"Naruto, what are you doing now?" Sakura asks.

"This is what he gets for being late. SURPRISE!"

"You dobe. Do you really thing our sensei, a jounin is going to fall for a simple booby trap like that?" Sasuke asks with a smart tone in his voice.

"Sasuke-kun's right Naruto you're being really dumb right now." Sakura states.

" _A sensei who is this late could only be one person. Hatake Kakashi the Copy Cat. Looking at the choice the Hokage made it seems reasonable. However, if Hatake-sensei did not have what is going for him right now, I would definitely have to talk to Hokage-sama about getting a new sensei"_ thought Hitomi.

Everything got quiet when they heard footsteps approaching the door. The students were able to see a gloved hand open the door and some spiky grey hair. When the man opened the door, the eraser that Naruto had planted, fell off the hinge and hit the man right on top of his head.

"Ahahahahahah! He totally fell for it!" Naruto laughed.

"I'm so sorry sensei. I told him to stop. I would never do that." Sakura says by sucking up to sensei. Even though Sakura was sucking up, inner Sakura was having field day.

" _Is this really a jounin"_ Sasuke thinks.

"Well, my thoughts on all of you are that you are all idiots." says sensei.

Everyone except Hitomi has a deadpanned face.

"Well let's go meet up at the top of the academy so we can introduce ourselves."

The students all gather at the top of the academy so they can get to know each other.

"All right you guys introduce yourselves to each other." Sensei said with a bored tone.

"Well how are we supposed to do that?" asks Naruto.

"Well you state the things you like, things you hate, hobbies, dreams for the future and stuff like that."

"Why don't you do it so we can see how it's done?" suggested Sakura.

"Hm. Okay. My name is Hatake Kakashi. Things I like and things I hate… I don't feel like telling you guys that."

Naruto and Sakura looked shocked.

"Dreams for the future… I haven't really thought of it. Hobbies… I have a lot of hobbies." ends Kakashi.

"That was useless. The only thing he really said was his name." whispered Sakura. Naruto had agreed with her and Sasuke was still silent.

"I'd have to disagree with you Haruno-san. Hatake-san, from what I can tell from you is that sometimes you will follow the shinobi code like not giving information about yourself. However, I also sense that you also break code often. In general sense you are a person that just goes through life without ever turning back… or maybe that is what you want to make yourself believe." says Hitomi while staring at him.

" _This girl. She read me like an open book. The look in her eyes is that of a veteran shinobi. That's actually what I'm a little worried about. The way she is looking at me is like she is staring right into my soul."_ thought Kakashi.

"Anyway, let's start with you on the right." Kakashi says.

"Alright. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like instant ramen in a cup and I really like the ramen at the Ichiraku's Ramen shop. I hate waiting for the three minutes it takes to make the ramen, and my hobby is comparing all of the different types of ramen, and my dream for the future is to become Hokage. That way, people will stop mistreating me and treat me like I'm somebody, someone important."

" _Well he's grown in an interesting way."_ thought Kakashi.

"Okay next." Kakashi ordered.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. What I like… I mean the person I like… Umm. My dream for the future… hehehehahah" she squeals.

"And the person you hate?" Kakashi questions.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yells.

Naruto shocked by her bold answer becomes depressed.

" _Girls her age are more interested in love than shinobi training"_ thought a disappointed Kakashi.

"Okay next."

Once it got to Sasuke's turn everything was quiet and tense.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I have a lot of dislikes and I don't particular like anything."

Sakura was stunned and disappointed by what he said.

"What I have is not a dream for I will make it reality. I'm going to restore my clan and eliminate a certain someone." Everything was silent and there was a light breeze in the air.

" _I hope he doesn't mean me."_ Naruto thought nervously.

" _Sasuke-kun is so hot."_ Sakura fangirled.

" _Of course. The last of the Uchiha clan."_ Kakashi thought darkly.

"Okay, the last one."

All eyes immediately went to Hitomi. They were curious about her because she would never communicate with other students in the academy and would only talk when it comes to answering questions or being forced to communicate with others.

"The name given by my birth parents is Ryu Hitomi; however you will call me Ryu-san. That is all that you need to know about me." states Hitomi.

The air around them was tense. Kakashi did not know what to think of this girl because even to him, she is a total mystery. All he knows is that she is the heiress and prodigy of the Ryu clan. Then again, the Ryu clan is also a mystery even though they live in the leaf village. There was an agreement long ago between the Third Hokage and the Ryu leaders. The agreement itself is unknown to lots of people.

"Well you all are quite different from each other. Tomorrow we all will be doing an activity together." states Kakashi.

"What kind of activity? Tell us." yells Naruto.

"Survival training." answers Kakashi.

"What? But we already done plenty of those in the academy." states Sakura.

"Well this one is a little different. You're not going to like it." chuckles Kakashi.

"What are you laughing for?" asks an angry Naruto.

"Well out of all the graduation students, only ten of them will be able to become genin." laughs Kakashi.

Naruto and Sakura were surprised at the sudden answer that Kakashi just gave. Sasuke's face was static, but one could see that he was a little mad. Hitomi just continued to look at Kakashi.

"Then what was the reason for the final test that we had at the academy?" asks Naruto.

"Oh that. That was just to eliminate all of the weak competitors in the academy." says Kakashi in a bored tone. "Well you four will be at the training ground tomorrow at five in the morning. Oh and skip breakfast, or else you'll puke." Kakashi says threating his students. Kakashi then disappears.

Even though Naruto was scared, he wasn't going to give up because of his dream to become Hokage.

Sakura was going to stick with the program because she did not want to separate from Sasuke.

Sasuke obviously was going to go.

Hitomi had already decided her answer the moment that she could talk. Hitomi stood up from her seat and started walking away from her teammates.

"Hito- I mean Ryu-san. You're leaving already?" questions Sakura.

"Yeah. Don't you want to hang out with us and get some ramen?" asks Naruto.

"There is no need for me to be here any longer. I was given the schedule for what will happen on tomorrow. Your company is useless to me." states Hitomi in a cold voice.

"What?! But were teammates. You can't just kick us out of your life." yells Naruto.

"You're right. We are teammates, but before that we are shinobi. You are also right on your last statement. I can't kick you out of my life because the three of you are tools for me to use."

Everyone was silent because Naruto and Sakura were hurt by her words and Sasuke was glaring at her for being compared to a tool. All of a sudden a black shadow started rising from Hitomi's feet until it reached her head. The shadow completely covered Hitomi and dragged her to the ground until she was no longer in front of them.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke did not know what to think so they just went out to eat together and went home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Ryu compound, Hitomi arrived and started walking to her house. As she walked people started bowing to her in a show of respect. Hitomi entered the house and went to her room to put on her lounging kimono. The kimono was a lavender color with a silver obi tied around her and a silver dragon on the back of her kimono. Hitomi took the balls off of her hair; her hair was free and curly.

She walked to her father's study and began to tell her father what went on.

"I see. So your sensei is Hatake Kakashi and you have an Uchiha with you on your team." states Hiroku.

"Hai Ryu-sama."

"Hitomi when you are done with your training, I want you to invite your teammates for dinner so I can evaluate them. That is your mission. I trust that even you are able to complete this simple order."

"Of course Ryu-sama. As the heiress of the Ryu clan, it is my duty to follow your orders with the upmost perfection. That is to be expected of the prodigy of the dragon."

"You're dismissed."

Hitomi bowed and stood up to walk out of the room. As she was walking in the halls she passed by another Ryu member that looked at her from the corner of his eyes, while Hitomi didn't even look at him.

As Hitomi arrived at her room, she took out her scroll and started to study it.

" _Hatake Kakashi huh? Knowing him he would not even arrive on time. During these times of events, he arrives to the meeting place near lunch. That is all I need to know."_

(And break. It's not as long as the last one, but I figured this will have to do. The next chapter is the fight scene and the dinner. I start school soon so I don't know when the next update for this fanfic will happen. I think when school starts; I will do a page a day to keep me on track if I have time. Well that's it. See you next time.)


	5. The Bell Test

**What's up readers? I started college and had my first exam in anatomy. Boy am I glad that's over. Now let's start on with the fanfic.**

"Hi"—speaking

" _Hi"—thinking_

(Hi)—author's note

XXXXXXX—line break

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. The Naruto plot belongs to the creator.

Any information I get off of Naruto is from the manga or the anime.

Okay, now let's begin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the complex of the Ryu clan, members are starting to wake up and get their day started. In the mansion of the head of the Ryu clan, the heiress wakes up and starts her usual day of meditation. The maids come into her room to set up her training clothes for the day.

At the break of dawn, there are three genin who are meeting up at the training ground with faces filled with sleepiness.

"Good morning everyone." Sakura yawns and rubs her eyes.

Sasuke says nothing and Naruto is struggling just to walk to his teammates.

Sasuke looks around and sees that Hitomi is nowhere to be found. "Where's Ryu-san?"

Naruto and Sakura look around for, but see that she is nowhere to be found.

A couple hours later, Hitomi shows up to the training ground.

"Ryu-san you're late!" Sakura scolds.

"Hatake-san is notorious for being late among other things. If you were serious about this training, then all of you would have researched what kind of sensei that is going to be training us."

Sakura didn't have anything to say to that, Naruto rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, and Sasuke did nothing but glare at Hitomi.

About five minutes later, Kakashi came to the training ground.

"Hello guys good morning." said Kakashi.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura yelled.

"Sorry, I just got lost on the path of life. Anyway, this alarm clock will is set for noon. By that time you all will have to get these bells away from me. If you don't, then you will not get lunch."

"But sensei, there's only three bells and four of us." Sakura exclaimed.

"Well if that way if three of you somehow manage to get a bell, then at least one of you will be tied to those poles."

"I see. So that's why you told us not eat breakfast. That way, we won't have enough energy to complete the mission. You would have ensured that we would fail. However, what you said was not really an order; it was just a statement. Only a fool would not have realized that." Hitomi said with a poker face.

The three genin looked at Hitomi in shock. What she said did make since, but they just felt stupid because they didn't even look at that way.

"Well let's get started. You have to come with the intent to kill or you won't be able to get the bells."

"Yeah right. You couldn't even dodge that eraser." says a laughing Naruto.

"Class clowns are usually the losers, last place." Kakashi says without a care in the world.

Naruto was only able to hear the words loser in his mind and just lost it. Naruto runs towards Kakashi. "I'm going to crush you."

In a blink of an eye, Kakashi was able to get behind of Naruto grabbing his head and pointing a kunai behind him. "Relax, I didn't say start yet."

Naruto was grunting in pain, while Sakura and Sasuke were surprised by his speed and backed away from the action slightly.

" _Woah, I didn't even see him move."_ Sakura thinks.

" _So this is the speed of a jounin."_ Sasuke thinks.

Hitomi doesn't have any response. It's like she expected this to happen.

Kakashi released Naruto. "Well, you did come with the intent to destroy me, so I'm starting to actually like you guys. Well start!"

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Hitomi jumped and disappeared into the forest. Well except for one.

Sakura was underneath bushes, Sasuke was hidden by branches up in a tree, and Hitomi was hidden behind a tree. Naruto was well…

"You and me right now fair and square let's do it." Naruto ordered right in front of sensei.

"You know compared to the other three, you're a bit weird."

"Well, the only weird _thing_ is your haircut."

(AN: This is my first time writing a fight scene, so I don't know how well it will go.)

"We'll go over the lesson, taijutsu." Kakashi says while pulling out something from his back pocket.

" _Hold on, if we're supposed to be doing taijutsu, then why is he pulling out a weapon?"_ thought Naruto.

After the heavy tension in the air, it turns out that Kakashi pulled out a book.

"Wait, why do you have that book?" Naruto asks.

"Well, to see what happens in the next chapter of course. It won't matter if he you come to attack me or what not."

Naruto is steamed and runs to attack. Naruto attempts to use his low level taijutsu on Kakashi, but Kakashi continues to block Naruto's moves without even looking away from his book.

"Now you're mine!" Naruto says as he punches Kakashi. "Huh?"

"Try not to let your enemies get behind you." Kakashi states behind Naruto.

Kakashi starts to make a tiger seal for an unknown jutsu.

" _That's a tiger seal. He's not just toying with Naruto; he's going to obliterate him."_ Sasuke thinks.

Hitomi continues to observe the situation silently.

"Naruto get out of there. He's going to destroy you!" Sakura yells.

"Too late." Kakashi mumbles. "Leaf secret jutsu, 1000 years of death!" Kakashi yells while pushing his finger inside Naruto's rear end.

"Ahhhhhhhhh" Naruto jumps and falls into the lake.

"He didn't do anything; he just poked him." mumbled Sakura.

"These people are just complete idiots." whispered Sasuke.

"This team is a complete joke. I need to have a word with the Hokage about assigning me to a different one." says Hitomi with a poker face.

Naruto tries to throw shuriken at Kakashi but Kakashi was able to catch them with only two of his fingers. Little did Kakashi know that the shuriken was just a distraction for Naruto to do specialty jutsu which was the Shadow-clone jutsu. While Kakashi was looking at the clones, one of the clones was able to sneak up behind Kakashi and hold him.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto in shock that he was able to come up with that kind of plan.

"This is too easy. There is no way an idiot like Uzumaki-san would be able to bring down a jounin like Hatake-san." Hitomi says.

While Naruto was going to punch Kakashi in the face, Kakashi makes a Substitution-jutsu and Naruto ended up punching Naruto.

"Huh, what happened?" questioned Naruto.

"You fool. He used a substitution." mumbled Sasuke. _"This is always on his guard, even when he is dealing with an idiot like Naruto."_

Naruto released his jutsu; he was the only one on the battle field. "Hey a bell!" Naruto found one just lying on the ground underneath a tree. "He must have dropped it when I got him with my jutsu."

Naruto went to go to the bell, but as soon as he touched it, he set off a trap and ended up being hanged upside down on a tree.

" _You ignorant fool. Did you really think that someone like you would be able to get a bell that easily?"_ Hitomi thought.

When Kakashi was talking to Naruto with his back turned to Sasuke, Sasuke took his chance to throw a combo of kunai and shuriken right at Kakashi.

"Sasuke you just blasted Kakashi-sensei with shuriken! You took it too far!" Naruto yelled.

What Sasuke didn't count on was that once Kakashi was hit, Kakashi turned into a log.

" _A substitution! He drew me out and now knows where I am. Gotta move fast"_ Sasuke thinks while running away from his hiding spot.

Sakura starts to run as well so that she may also find Sasuke. While she was running she found Kakashi standing there in the open.

" _He didn't see me. I'm safe."_ Sakura thinks.

"Psss. Sakura." whispers Kakashi.

Sakura turns around and finds Kakashi right behind her. "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How am I supposed to get out of here?!" Naruto hears rumbling in the bushes. "Hitomi it's you!"

"That's Ryu-san to you. Anyway, I came to help you out of your ridiculous predicament." Hitomi says blankly.

"Really thanks!" Naruto smiles.

Hitomi gets out a kunai and cuts Naruto free from the rope. "Watch yourself on the second trap."

"Huh? What second trap?" Naruto gets caught again.

" _I don't have time to waste on this kind of foolishness. But then again, this is the answer to the test."_ Hitomi thinks. Hitomi cuts Naruto free again. "Uzumaki-san we need to work together along with Haruno-san and Uchiha-san to complete this test."

"There is no way I'm working with that teme! Hey, I have an idea." Naruto runs away from Hitomi.

"Honestly." Hitomi walks away from the area and searches for more of her teammates. She comes across Sakura who was passed out in the middle of the ground.

"Is this really all this kunoichi is capable of? It's obvious that she was hit with a genjutsu." Hitomi mumbled. Hitomi releases Sakura from the genjutsu.

Sakura wakes up immediately and starts wondering what happened.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, where are you?" Sakura yells.

"I doubt that Sasuke is here right now. You were in a genjutsu. We need to find our other teammates and work together Haruno-san."

"I don't have time for that. I need to find Sasuke-kun." Sakura runs off.

Hitomi just stands there alone and goes off to find if she can find Sasuke as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Sasuke heard Sakura's screaming, he turned towards the direction. "Genjutsu, I'm not surprised that he caught Sakura-san with it. But I'm not like her, Naruto, or Ryu-san."

"You can say that after you get one of the bells, Sasuke-kun." Kakashi taunted with emphasis on Sasuke's name.

Kakashi and Sasuke both have a stare off. That ends when Sasuke starts to throw kunai at Kakashi so that he would be distracted with the trap that Sasuke set off. Sasuke throws his kunai towards a rope that activated his trap to launch a range of weapons at Kakashi. Kakashi was able to dodge the traps, but what he didn't count on was the speed of Sasuke. Sasuke came and tried to kick Kakashi's face. Kakashi was able to block the kick and grab Sasuke's foot. Sasuke rearranged himself to punch Kakashi in the face, but Kakashi blocked. Sasuke used his other foot to kick Kakashi at the top of his head. While Kakashi was holding both of Sasuke's legs, Sasuke was upside down, and tried to reach the bells attached to Kakashi's hip. Kakashi saw and immediately distanced himself from Sasuke.

Once Kakashi and Sasuke had a large amount of space between them, Sasuke did his signature Fireball-jutsu.

"What? That jutsu takes too much chakra. There's no way!" Kakashi yelled.

The result of the jutsu left a shallow burnt crater in the middle of the training ground.

Sasuke was shocked that he couldn't see his sensei. _"Where is he? Above, left, right, behind…"_

"Where… I'm where you would least expect me to be." Kakashi's hand came up from underground and grabbed Sasuke's leg to pull him down. The rest of Sasuke's body was underground while his head was still on the surface.

"Head Hunter-jutsu. Can't move huh? Well you are different than the others, but sometimes different isn't all that good. They say the nail that sticks up is the one that gets hammered down." Kakashi states while pulling out his book to read; he walks away and leaves Sasuke there.

While Sasuke was trying to find a way out of his predicament, Hitomi stumbles upon him.

"Ryu-san."

"Hmph. I guess I can't leave you here. So I'll help you out just this once."

As Hitomi was helping Sasuke out, Sakura came upon the both of them and saw Sasuke's head. "Sakura-san." Sasuke says.

"Sasuke-kun's head doesn't have a body and he's talking!" Sakura yells and then feints.

"And that's our partner."

Hitomi was finally able to get Sasuke free. Sasuke decided to wake Sakura up. "I have to get a bell before lunch." Sasuke says.

"Umm you know I've been thinking. We can always try again next year so why don't we just give up."

Sasuke turns his head at Sakura and glares at her. There is a strong breeze in the air. "I'm the only one who can defeat him."

"Who, you mean sensei?" Sakura questions.

The tense air suddenly disappeared because of the bell that rung.

"I wasted too much time." says an angry Sasuke.

The group started walking to the clearing and came upon Naruto tied to the post and Kakashi in front of him. Sasuke, Sakura, and Hitomi sat down in front of the posts. Kakashi hears stomachs growling. "Stomachs growling huh? Well I've made my decision. I decided to not to send any of you back to the academy."

Naruto and Sakura are excited, Sasuke is smirking, and Hitomi is expressionless as always.

"Then that mean…" Naruto says.

"Yes, I'm dropping the four of you from the program permanently."

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura looked at Kakashi is shock.

"What, that means that we will never be able to become ninjas." Naruto exclaims.

"You guys don't deserve to become ninjas. You guys think like brats." Kakashi says sternly.

Sasuke goes to attack Kakashi, but he winds up on the ground while Kakashi sits on top of him.

"Let go of Sasuke-kun! You can't sit on him like he's some kind of bug." yells Sakura.

"You think it's all about you huh?! Why do you think we put you four into teams!?" Kakashi yells.

"Well I wanted to ask you about that from the beginning." Sakura says nervously.

"It's teamwork." Hitomi says.

"That's correct. Genin should have a natural feel for teamwork. Naruto-kun you do everything on your own, everything."

Naruto looks guilty.

"Sakura-chan all you could think about was Sasuke. You didn't even do a thing to help Naruto and he was right in front of you."

Sakura looked ashamed.

"Sasuke-kun you thought the others were so far below you. Arrogance."

Kakashi got off of Sasuke and Sasuke went back to his sit and looked ashamed.

"Ryu-san all though you did try to get the others to help you, you didn't try to get the bell. In time like this you failed the mission."

Hitomi didn't say anything or looked a certain way. She just continued to stare at Kakashi as if waiting for what he will say next.

Kakashi talks about the memorial and why it's important.

"Okay, I'm going to give you guys one last chance for the test. You guys can eat your lunch, but Naruto isn't allowed to have any. My rule is law." Kakashi leaves.

Sasuke and Sakura start eating their lunches while Hitomi just looks at hers.

"Here, you need to eat." Hitomi states.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura look at her shock because they have never known her to do something like this before.

"Ryu-san, why are you giving him your food? Sasuke what are you doing?" Sakura questions as Hitomi and Sasuke as they show their food to Naruto.

"Naruto needs to eat otherwise he'll be weak and the team won't be able to get the bells." Sasuke states.

Sakura thinks about it and starts to give her lunch to Naruto as well. Although unfortunately for her, she had to be the one to feed him.

However, Kakashi had showed himself to the team and they started to get nervous.

"What did I tell you about feeding Naruto?" Kakashi questions in an intimidating tone.

"We're in this together since we're a team!" Sasuke yells.

"Yeah we gave our lunches to Naruto because the four of us are one!" Sakura exclaims.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, that's right!" Naruto shouts.

"No matter what gets in our way, we'll overcome all obstacles because that's what Team 7. We'll give our lives for each other." Hitomi shouts.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were surprised about Hitomi's words. They're starting to believe that she really does care about them.

"The four of you are one… then you pass." Kakashi says.

"What?" All of them questioned.

"You guys are the first team to pass my test. Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum." Kakashi says.

The team besides Hitomi was happy that they passed the test. Hitomi cut the ropes off of Naruto so he could celebrate with his teammates. Hitomi started to walk away from the group so that she could head home.

"Hey Hitomi-san?!" Naruto shouted. "That was really kind of you to stand up for us during the test. I didn't know that you held those feelings for us."

"What are you talking about?" Hitomi questions.

"Well you said..." Sakura starts to answer but was interrupted.

"I already know what I said, but I didn't mean any of it. I simply did what was best for me to pass the test so that I could fulfill the mission of my clan to become a genin. Truth be told I don't care about anyone on this team. As I said before, you are all tools for me to use, even you Hatake-san. If anyone of you were to die on a mission, I wouldn't shed a tear for you. I would just burn your body, so nobody else could steal your techniques. All of you are nothing to me." Hitomi says with a blank face.

Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke didn't know what to say to her. As Hitomi left, they were confused and hurt about what she said.

" _This girl. What happened in her short time of living that caused her to be so emotionless to the world."_ thought Kakashi.

 **I'm sooooooo sorry it took this long for me to update. 2** **nd** **year of college is no joke and my anatomy class is kicking my butt. But at least I gave you guys my longest chapter. I'll try to update once every month. Keyword try. Thanks for everything you guys.**


	6. The Ryu Lunch

**I am back again with another update. Just got done with my exams so I'll give you guys the gift of another update. Let's begin.**

"Hi"—speaking

" _Hi"—thinking_

" **Hi"** — **action**

(Hi)—author's note

XXXXXXX—line break

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE characters or the ones that are retired. These characters except for my OC belong to themselves and only themselves.

All of the information I get is off of Google.

Okay, let's get started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the yard of the Ryu mansion sat Hitomi in the middle of the yard. She had her eyes closed and her arm and legs folded. All of a sudden her eyes opened quickly and she jumped in the air.

 **Fwwsss. Clink. Clink. Fwsh.**

Hitomi came back down on the ground where hundreds of weapons surround her. In her hand was the katana that she used to defend herself with.

"Ryu-hime. Ryu-sama calls for you." a maid said.

Hitomi did not say a word and went passed the maid to head into her father's office.

"You called for me Ryu-sama."

"Yes. The meeting with your team is in 45 minutes correct?"

"Hai."

"I want you to invite them to the mansion so we can have the lunch. I am aware that you will already know what will transpire at the lunch am I right."

"Of course. Ryu-sama. It will be the same as any other."

Hiroku looked at his daughter and saw nothing in her eyes. The look that he wanted her to have. By that look, he knew that she would become the greatest shinobi the ninja world has ever seen.

"You're dismissed." Hiroku ordered.

Hitomi left the office. As she was walking down the hall she passed a young man. The man looked at Hitomi in sadness and hurt while Hitomi didn't give him any attention.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the training ground we find team 7 training as always. Naruto and Sasuke were sparring, Sakura was cheering Sasuke, Kakashi was reading his book, and Hitomi was focusing on her form with her katana. As Hitomi finished her form, she looked at her team.

She went in the middle of the boys' battle and blocked their incoming punches without even flinching. "My father Ryu Hiroku-sama would like to invite all of you to the Ryu mansion for lunch in an hour."

Everybody looked at Hitomi in shock because no one has ever been in the compound, let alone get invited somewhere.

"Hm. Why would your father invite us to lunch Hitomi-san?" asks Kakashi

"He wishes to meet the team that I got paired for."

"Well if were invited for lunch then what are we waiting for!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura looks excited to go, but Sasuke looks at Hitomi in a suspicious manner.

"Well since lunch will happen in an hour, why don't we make our way over to the compound. I've heard that Hiroku-sama isn't really a patient man." Kakashi stated while rubbing the back of his head. _"However, this lunch is indeed suspicious. Hiroku isn't known to invite outsiders into his mansion. I wonder what the true reason is for this lunch."_ Kakashi thought.

"Very well then. I shall lead the way." said Hitomi.

The group walked out of the training ground and entered the hustle of the Konoha Village. As they were walking, Sakura noticed that there started to be less people in the area.

"Hey Ryu-san, the compound seems to be isolated from the rest of the village. Is there a reason for that?" Sakura asks curiously.

"The Ryu Clan has its own set of rules that is different from the rest of village."

"So that means your clan doesn't follow the Hokage's orders then?" Sasuke asks.

Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi were surprised that Sasuke included himself in the conversation.

"Sometimes we do. The clan and the Hokage made a treaty for it to work out that way. Before you guys even ask, I shall not tell you the treaty."

"Huh? But why Hitomi-san?" Naruto asks.

"It's forbidden to tell information from the clan to outsiders such as you."

"What?! Outsider. We all live in the same village Hitomi!" yells Naruto.

"It's Ryu-san to you and the team Uzumaki-san. We have arrived." states Hitomi.

The team looked in front of them to see a huge gate that was open for them. A guard came in front of the team.

"Ryu-hime. We have been expecting you. Your team may enter the compound." the guard says while bowing his head.

Hitomi didn't pay him any attention and just entered the compound. The rest of the team followed behind her. Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were in awe about the compound. There were many different people and they were all looking at the team.

" _This is pretty creepy. Why are all of them staring at us?"_ Sakura wonders.

Naruto was nervous, Sasuke was ignoring the stares, and Kakashi was just staring ahead.

" _So this is the inside of the Ryu compound. The hair color and eyes must represent the element that the people can control."_ Kakashi thought.

As they walked further into the compound, there was mansion in front of them.

"This is the mansion." states Hitomi. Hitomi and the rest of the group entered. They saw many people walking around, maids were cleaning, and other important people were carrying documents to who knows where.

As they walked into a separate room, the maid opened the sliding door and inside was Hiroku seating across from them with his food in front of him. Next to him was another seating area for Hitomi and across from them was four other seating areas.

"Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto, I have been expecting you. Please have a seat and we'll talk." He said pointing to the areas.

Everyone went to their places and sat down.

"This is very surprising Hiroku-sama. You normally don't invite people from the village into your compound." Kakashi says.

"Well this is one of the few exceptions. I needed to see my daughter's teammates face to face."

While there was clearly tension between Hiroku and Kakashi, Hitomi had already started to eat and drink her tea. When the rest of the group saw that she was eating, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura decided to also start eating. However, what they didn't count on was that Kakashi knocked the dishes out of their hands.

"Kakashi-sense what's the big deal?!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah. What's going on?" Sakura asked.

"I see. So you were able to find out." Hiroku stated.

"What's going on here? I demand answers." Sasuke stated.

"The food and the tea were poisoned." Kakashi answered.

(And we will end it right here with a little cliffhanger. Review and tell me what you guys think. Thanks for all the favorites and the followers. I'll see you guys next month. Have a happy Halloween.)


	7. Author's Note

Okay readers and fans. Unfortunately the story will be on hold for a couple weeks. I won't be able to update due to my finals. I have to study hard and in order to due that I can't update. However, I'm out of school for a whole month on Christmas Vacation. So that means I will be reigning updated stories. Sorry for the inconvenience.


	8. The True Ryu Heiress

**What's up people. I'm back. Thanks for the waiting. Hope you guys had a great Christmas. I'm bringing in an update in the New Year. Here you go.**

"Hi"—speaking

" _Hi"—thinking_

" **Hi"** — **action**

(Hi)—author's note

XXXXXXX—line break

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE characters or the ones that are retired. These characters except for my OC belong to themselves and only themselves.

All of the information I get is off of Google.

Okay, let's get started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"W-what do you mean that the food is poisoned" Sakura asks while placing her food shakily on the ground.

"Exactly what I mean Sakura. The food and drinks are contaminated with poison. In fact, that is the actual reason why you invited us to the lunch" Kakashi said sternly while still sitting down.

"I'm not surprised that the Copycat Ninja was able to figure it out. But yes, that is the reason why I invited Hitomi's team here. Everything on the table was poisoned. This was a test." Hiroku stated.

"But Hitomi-san ate the food with no problem. Does that mean that she didn't have anything in her food?" Naruto questioned.

"You're incorrect Uzumaki-san. The food that my daughter consumed did in fact have poison in it." said Hiroku.

"So you poisoned your own daughter without even caring if she lived or not." Sasuke said in a shocked tone.

"I already knew that the poison would not have affected me. I have been exposed to that poison before when I was younger. I developed immunity towards it along with many others." Hitomi said.

"How come you were immune to the poison then" asks Sakura.

"Don' tell me…" Kakashi started.

"Yes. When my daughter was a child I had her to consume the venom and poison that was made in the compound." Hiroku said.

The whole team besides Hitomi was shocked by what was just said. Although one could not tell, Kakashi was seething with rage. He didn't understand how a father could poison his own daughter. The only person who he could think of that would do such a thing would be the Snake Sanin, Orochimaru.

Sakura did not know what to think. Sakura had loving parents and just thinking about how they could poison her was starting to make her sick.

As much as he could, Sasuke was not able to keep an unemotional face. His thought immediately went towards his older brother who killed his clan. _"Hitomi's father just admitted to trying to kill her. He didn't even feel any remorse for doing it. Why the hell would she stay with a person like him? It doesn't make any sense."_

The one that is probably most disturbed is Naruto. He shaking with rage that he could not control himself.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HITOMI? Don't you lover her? You're her father! You're supposed to protect and cherish her! What the hell is wrong with you" shouted Naruto.

Naruto wanted to go up and grab Hiroku, but Kakashi was able to hold on to him. "Kakashi-sensei! What's the big idea? Why won't you let me go after this guy" Naruto yelled.

"That's enough Naruto. You've said you're piece. Well Hiroku-sama. You've obviously left a huge mystery that is waiting to be solved. So, as the leader of your daughter's team, I demand that you answer my question. Why did you deliberately poison your daughter as a child" Kakashi asked with a murderous glare in his eyes.

"Being born as an heiress to the Ryu clan is an honor. I won't lie to you, my hope was to have a son instead of Hitomi; however, everything did work out fine in the end. Hitomi needed to be a strong heiress and avoid all weaknesses as much as possible. She was able to have a regular childhood at the age of three, but that is where I took down the innocence of a child and started to train her in the reality of a shinobi. Hitomi is on her way to becoming the perfect shinobi. No emotions, no weaknesses, only following orders that she have been given."

The room was silent and everything was tense. Nobody knew what to say at that point. Kakashi knew exactly what Hiroku was talking about because in his younger days, he was the same way. Naruto never did have any parents to begin with, but if his parents behaved like this, he would be better off living exactly how he was right now. Sakura didn't know what to think. Yes she did have loving parents, and yes her mom could be strict and annoying, but they never treated her like this. She now knows that some ninja clan members are strict and will hardly care about their children. If this is how Hitomi is so strong, then she wasn't even sure if she wanted to be on her level in shinobi training. The only person besides Kakashi that may have a little bit of understanding would be Sasuke. His father was the exact same way with Itachi. In fact, he could see a lot of Hitomi in Itachi, that he would sometimes become angry with her for no reason. Hiroku reminded him of his father, but knew that his father would never take things this drastic with his kids.

"Hitomi-san what do you have to say about this? Surely you must have something to say? Come on! He's your father and he is treating you like some kind of tool, a weapon. You have to be against this" Naruto shouted finally having enough.

"Biologically, he is my father, but emotionally even I don't have any emotional attachment to him. The love that other people in the village have for their families is something that I do not comprehend nor wish to understand. I was put on this earth to become the perfect ninja. My father Ryu-sama is in a higher position of power than I am. I am his tool that he can use at his command. What you don't understand is that all ninjas are weapons. We are nothing but tools waiting to be used by our superiors. The Hokage is the user of these tools which is us. We are polished and sharpened so we can follow orders. The number one order that we are commanded to do is kill. We are human beings that was born and bred to kill. That is the way of ninjas in any village."

Nobody knew what to say. Kakashi didn't even have a response because he knew that deep down she was right about everything that she just said. Ninjas are tools that are used for killing.

"Well, obviously this dinner is over. All of you may leave and return to your homes. Hitomi go in the yard and prepare for your evening training."

"Hai. Ryu-sama." Hitomi immediately disappeared in the shadows that dragged her down into the ground.

The rest of team 7 left the room and then the compound. Each went their separate ways with different thoughts in their heads. However, there was one person who had this.

" _I won't let her go down this path."_

(Well, this was an eye opener. Who do you guys think was the one who was thinking this? Stay tuned to find out. Have a happy New Years.)


	9. The Start of a C-Rank Mission

It has been a week after having lunch at the Ryu compound. All of the tension has somewhat disappeared except for one person. Sasuke. When Hitomi's father was telling the team how Hitomi was raised to be perfect, he started to immediately think of his elder brother Itachi. Hitomi herself said that ninjas were bred to kill and he wondered if Itachi was bred to kill his whole clan. While Sasuke was a child, Itachi told him that he did what he did for power of the Sharingan. If there was one thing that Kakashi had taught him was to look underneath the underneath. Maybe there was an actual reason why Itachi did what he did. However, he couldn't focus on that because he and his team were in the middle of a mission. Their target was right in front of them.

"Okay how far are you guys from the target" Kakashi asked.

"I'm five meters from the target. Just give me the signal" Naruto said.

"I'm ready" Sakura said

"So am I" said Sasuke.

"Affirmative" said Hitomi.

"... And go" yelled Kakashi.

The student immediately went into action to get the target. Naruto was the one to reach said target in an awkward hold.

"I got it, I got it" yelled Naruto.

What Naruto actually had was a cat.

"Did we get the right one" asks Kakashi.

"Yeah. The target Tora with the pink bow on the left ear"

While Sasuke was confirming the target, Sakura and Hitomi were standing by Naruto who was getting scratched up by the cat. When the team made it to the Hokage Tower, there was a heavy set woman wearing too much makeup hugging the lost pet Tora to death.

"It's no wonder why it ran away" says Sakura.

"Hahaha. That kitty deserves to be squashed" laughs Naruto.

The lady gives the money to the Hokage and walks out with the half dead cat.

"Okay the next mission that you have... gardening, babysitting the head chief's son..." the Hokage listed.

"No! I've had enough of these baby missions. Give us something with some action in it" shouted Naruto.

Although Team 7 was looking at Naruto with disdain, the group minus the teacher could not help but agree with Naruto's request.

"How dare you show disrespect towards the Hokage like that Naruto. Because all of you are genin, you will receive genin like missions" retorted Iruka.

"Are you kidding me? Babysitting is not a genin mission, it's a..." Naruto was about to finish the rest of his sentence until Kakashi hit him on the head.

Hitomi who had enough of the discussion, finally chose to speak.

"Hokage-san"

The rest of the room was silent as soon as she said those words. It's rare that she would give out her opinions on matters such as this. The people in the room could not help but listen to what she had to say.

"I'm sure you are aware of the agreement that you have with my clan correct" questions Hitomi.

The Hokage nods.

"Well then, as heiress of the Ryu Clan, it would be very fortunate for you and your village if you were to agree to my demands. My father and I do not ask much of you as long as we are able to follow are heritage and clan rules. At my age, I am already suppose to be doing more difficult missions than the ones that you have given me. You are beginning to make me to look like a fool. Ryu Hitomi, heiress of the Ryu clan, which dwells on the east side of Konoha is ordering you to give me a C-rank mission. You know the repercussions of your actions if you do not give me what I ask"

Everyone in the room was surprised at the tone that Hitomi spoke to the Hokage. Kakashi and Iruka did not know what to say or even think about the silver haired student.

"Hitomi-san! What do you think you are doing? How could you..." Sakura continued to shout until she was interrupted by the Hokage.

"It's okay Sakura-chan. There is no need for that"

"But Hokage-sama..." Iruka started to say.

"No. I do know my place with the Ryu clan. So in this discussion, Team 7 will be given a C-rank mission. You're mission is to guard this man"

An older man walked up to them with a bottle of alcohol in his hand. He had a straw hat covering his gray hair while wearing a brown shirt and tan shorts. "My name is Tazuna and I'm the master bridge builder at the Land of the Waves. I expect you guys to get me there safely" he said and then taking a drink of his drink.

"Don't worry Mister! Uzumaki Naruto, the best ninja in this village will get you to the village safe and sound"

"Hey, I asked for ninjas to escort me, not some short stupid little kid" said Tazuna.

Naruto started laughing and questioned on who he was talking about. However, as he noticed that he was the shortest one on his team, he started to go over to attack the bridge builder. Fortunately, Kakashi was able to hold him back from doing something stupid.

"Okay everyone, the mission will start tomorrow morning. Be at the gate by 9" ordered the Hokage.

Team 7 and Tazuna left the building. Once everyone was gone, Kakashi began to question the Hokage.

"So, what's really going on with you and the Ryu Clan"

"There was a deal that was made with one of the prior leaders before the present one. Whenever there would be a war or an attack on this village, the top shinobi of the Ryu clan would be at the front line no matter how old anyone is. It doesn't matter if a person is a child or one of the elderly, they would be at the front lines to take the full blunt of the attack. As long as I let them follow their customs and beliefs, there would be no trouble between the village and the clan"

"And, Hitomi knows this" questions Kakashi.

"Yes. When she was a little girl, her father sent her to me tell relay the message. At that time and at her age, there was no light or innocence in that little girl. Hitomi had eyes of a shinobi who had already been to war. When I looked at her, I couldn't help but feel sorrow and pity. It was like she had the whole world on her shoulders. That is why I put her in your genin squad and sent your team to do countless low level D-rank missions. I wanted her to bond with her teammates so that I can see a little bit of that light in her eyes. I remember the time when she was such a bright girl with the most wonderful smile on her face"

"Wait. She would smile" asks Kakashi in shock.

"Yes. She had a wonderful smile... before it was all taken away. I don't know what truly happened at that compound. I couldn't investigate it because of the deal that was made. There are two people who knows of the incident. One is her fiancee and the other is her older brother"

"She had a fiancee! That's impossible. I know that some clans do have arranged marriage, but she is too young for that. She was only a child"

"I know. But at that time, if she was ready to become a shinobi, then she was already an adult. That is how the clan works. But it doesn't matter anyway, her fiancee is long gone"

"He's dead" questions Kakashi.

"No, he disappeared from the village and nobody has seen him since" with a strange tone of voice.

"Was he part of her clan"

"No. I can't tell you much about him. Well that is enough talk about this for now. You need to rest up for your mission"

"Yes Hokage-sama" Kakashi bowed and instantly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

(Well, that's it for this month. I wonder what is the incident that happened in the clan and who is Hitomi's fiancee. There is only one way to find out and that is too keep on reading. I'm sorry I got this in late. I had a lot of stuff going on. Meeting with school counselors and finding which college I want to go to. I hope you enjoy.) 


	10. Author's Note 2

Hey guys, unfortunately, I won't be able to update for a while, due to it being Finals Week. I have four classes which means four final exams I need to take. Hopefully I'll get back to everything in the middle of May or early June.


	11. Journey to the Land of Waves Part 1

**Hello everybody, I am back. Finally. I finished my spring semester of classes, and it will be time to start my summer classes as well. I'm a very busy college student. Sorry for doing this so late, but I was just being lazy, watching anime, and reading manga. Well let's get on with story!**

"Hi"—speaking

" _Hi"—thinking_

" **Hi"** — **action**

(Hi)—author's note

XXXXXXX—line break

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE characters or the ones that are retired. These characters except for my OC belong to themselves and only themselves.

All of the information I get is off of Google.

Okay, let's get started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Ryu compound, Hitomi is retelling what happened at the Hokage building. Hitomi is sitting with her father inside of the meeting room.

"I see. Well you are doing a good job of using the deal that was made" Hiroku said.

"Ofcourse father. It is only fair that our needs are met as long as the bargain is set in place. At the stage that I am right now, I am ready for a C-rank mission" Hitomi stated.

Hiroku took a good look at his daughter and could not help but to agree with her. "The moon is high in the sky. Now is the time that ninjas strike. However, it is time for you to get some sleep. I don't want you being a burden on the team"

"Yes Ryu-sama" Hitomi left the room and started to walk towards her bedroom. As she was walking, she came across a man.

"You don't have to follow what he says you know" the man told her.

"Be careful of how you speak to me. Because of your rank, it would be beneficial to you if you would not speak to me in that tone" Hitomi says.

"Is it Ryu-sama that doesn't want me to speak to you or is it you yourself" the young man asked.

At that question, Hitomi's eyes slightly widened. However, do to it being dark in the corridors, the young man was not able to see it.

With no reply that Hitomi could give she walked away from the young man never looking back. The young man turned towards Hitomi with a sad look in his eyes. _"This isn't you Hitomi. I will return you back to your old self"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the morning, the team is at the gates getting ready to depart for the mission. The only one that seemed to be excited about it was Naruto due to his jumping around.

"Okay! Here we go" Naruto exclaimed.

"Why are you so excited Naruto" Sakura questioned with her hands on her hips.

"This is the first time that I'm leaving the village gates! I'm a traveling ninja now"

"Hey? Am I really supposed to leave my life in the hands of this punk" Tazuna asked upset.

"Hey watch what you say to me. I'm the best shinobi of this village. I'm going to be Hokage someday and you will have to look up to me" Naruto yelled.

"Hokages are strong and wise. You're just stupid. Even if you were Hokage, you would only be a loser to me" Tazuna retorted.

"Shut up! I'm willing to do anything to be Hokage" Naruto yelled at the person he was going to be protecting.

Before it could get any worse, Kakashi decided to cut in. "Don't worry about him. I'm a jounin so there would be no trouble at all"

Before the group could step foot out of the village, there was a yell.

"Imouto-chan"

The group turned around to see a young man with black hair and orange eyes. There was confusing within the group when he called out to him. Sakura knew that he wasn't calling out to her because she didn't have an older brother. The only one that could have one is Hitomi.

"Imouto-chan"

"What are you doing here Miroku" Hitomi asked with a bland voice.

"I wanted to tell you that I hope you have a successful mission and to come back safely. I love you imouto-chan"

Hitomi did nothing but stare at him with an emotionless look. While there was a small feeling in her heart that was confused at his words, it did nothing to change her outlook on her older brother.

"Is that all you wanted to tell me? That was a waste of you coming here. You should go back to the compound and resume your duties there" Hitomi said. She turned her back to her brother and proceeded to walk out the village gates.

The group was confused at the conversation that was going on between the siblings. Naruto, Sakura, and Tazuna were shocked at how Hitomi was saying to her brother. Kakashi slightly knew what was going on between them, but he wasn't so sure. Although Sasuke did not show it, he too was surprised at was going on. The way that Hitomi walked away from Miroku was just cold even for him. With nothing else to say, Miroku turned around and went back to the compound.

Naruto couldn't help but to be angry with Hitomi. He doesn't have a family and to know that Hitomi's brother took the time to say I love you to Hitomi, and watch her say nothing back to Miroku just made him angry.

"What was that about Hitomi? He just said I love you! Why didn't you say anything to him back" Naruto yelled.

"What goes on between that man and me is of no concern for this mission. Are we continuing this mission or not" Hitomi questions.

"Yes we are" answers Kakashi.

The group continues to walk towards Tazuna's house.

"Tazuna you live in the land of waves right" questions Sakura.

"Yeah what about it"

"Kakashi-sensei are there any shinobi in the land of waves" questions Sakura.

"No. The land of waves is just a normal village without any shinobi. However, there are shinobi in the Village Hidden in the Mist along with the other five great shinobi nations, each ruled over by their own Kage like our Hokage" Kakashi explained.

"Wow! So the Hokage is really strong huh" Sakura asks. _"Yeah right. Is that old man really that powerful"_ Sakura's inner thought questions.

 _"He can't be all that strong if I was able to get him with my Sexy Jutsu"_ Naruto was thinking.

Hitomi and Sasuke didn't really care about it.

"Hey you guys were just doubting Lord Hokage weren't you" asks Kakashi.

"Uh, no not really" Naruto and Sakura both said nervousl while shaking their heads"

"Well that's that. Don't worry there are no shinobi where we have to take Tazuna-san to" Kakashi says while rubbing Hitomi's head.

"Then that means there would be no shinobi while on our way to the Land of Waves right" Sakura says in relief.

"That's right" says Kakashi.

The group continues walking when all of a sudden two rogue shinobi jumped out of nowhere and tied Kakashi with their deadly chains. The two shinobi pulled on the chains which caused Kakashi's body to be torn to pieces.

"Kakashi-sensei" Naruto yelled out. The two shinobi were able to get behind Naruto quickly. "You're next" one of them said.

(All right everybody that is about it. Sorry it took me so long. I was being lazy, but that is no excuse. Hope you guys enjoyed everything. Bye.)


End file.
